Frederick Bishop
Frederick Bishop is a character featured in the campaign of Battlefield 1. He is the playable protagonist within The Runner. He and Jack Foster are assigned as message runners for Australian and New Zealand Army Corps at the Gallipoli landings. Biography From the very beginning of the war story, Frederick Bishop was seen aboard a ship, looking off into the distance, before being asked various questions by his newly appointed partner, Jack Foster, who quickly attempts to befriend Bishop. But he is unamused at the young man's attempt and quickly tells Whitehall, the commanding officer, that "You have to get this kid off me." The officer then tells Bishop that Foster had lied about his age to get past conscription, just to see the "Pride of Australia". Bishop then unwillingly works with Foster until the landings at Gallipoli, where he requests that Jack stays at the ship until he gives the command to follow him, seeing that his partner had no experience in fighting. After the landings at Gallipoli, Foster crept up behind Bishop, who had been quite alarmed and jumps at his partner, shouting "Look! Look at that, Huh! Kid you lied your way into hell on earth!" As he slowly watches Foster become overwhelmed with his surroundings, Bishop is then there to comfort his partner and teach him the ways of a proper Australian. Throughout the next few missions, Bishop had taken on jobs that Whitehall had requested Foster to do, fearing for Jack's life, Bishop takes on every mission, until meeting up with the Commanding Officer towards the end of the war story. The officer tells Bishop that "Those who volunteered" went up to attack the fort. Bishop, realizing Foster's naivety, goes up to the fort and finds his partner held up in a room, along with other injured soldiers. With Ottoman troops closing in on their position, escape seems unlikely, until Bishop volunteers to go deep into the Ottoman fort and make it look like he is capturing it, giving Foster and the soldiers enough time to escape. Before Foster could leave, he asked him to shoot up a flare to let him know he's safe. He then unwillingly dispersed from the room and left Bishop alone. After making his way through the fort, he engaged the enemy Ottoman forces, giving his allies time to retreat. After surviving several waves of infantry and Flame Troopers, Frederick was shot in the back by an Ottoman soldier. Frederick; fatally wounded, lies himself up against a wall, which overlooks the Dardanelles. He spotted a flare in the distance as an indication that Foster had made it safely out of the battlefield. Bleeding out on the fort wall, he smiles, his last words being "Good kid". Then, Frederick Bishop, the Pride of Australia, dies, either from the ensuing friendly-fire from the British Dreadnoughts, or from succumbing to his wounds. This marks the end of the The Runner and the end of the pride of Australia. Trivia *Bishop is the oldest playable protagonist featured in the Battlefield series. *He is the fourth playable character in the series (other than Thomas Wyatt, Jonathan Miller, and Dimitri Mayakovsky) scripted to die in a Battlefield game. Category:Characters of Battlefield 1 Category:Player Characters